Yuki Ikeda
Yuki Ikeda is a member of Team Tanaka (Team 5) and one of the main supporting characters of the series. Background Yuki is a chunin-level kunoichi of the Ikeda clan, a small but powerful clan situated in Konohagakure. During her time in the Academy, Yuki was quiet and shy student. She was a well- liked person but was a bit lonely though she later became friends with Chouji Akimichi and Shino Aburame. The martial arts fascinated her and she read many books and scrolls on the subject, and she trained taijutsu. Yuki was one of the best students in the Academy and graduated 5th in her class. She descibes her childhood as normal and the best childhood anyone could ever have. Yuki is good friends with her teamates Kyo Kishimoto and Noboro Aburame who are extremely supportive and protective of her. Her goal (dream) is to become an elite ANBU or a jonin. Personality Yuki is a complex character, never really showing her true feelings. She is usually kind and shy, though can be cold and calculating and likes to manipulate people. She is very intelligent, more than people give her credit for. Yuki is also very stubborn and does not like being told what to do. She can also be rather secretive and is easily depressed. No one really understands her. She is an unpredictable and spontaneous person. Yuki is (usually) hot-tempered and usually does not think before she says something as she is extremely opinionated (outspoken) and at times critical. This often results in (extremely) angry people. Despite this, Yuki can be overly serious and is known for keeping a straight face. She is a warm and friendly and an optimistic person and appears innocent, and because of this people tend to trust her. She can use this skill (innocence) to get information on or from an enemy. Yuki is an extremely good liar and very argumentative. She is not one to settle an argument easily, often screaming and ranting for hours on end. Yuki gets into disputes a lot, usually over small things. She is easily irritated and sometimes rather childish. Yuki is pretty sensitive at times though. She gets easily attached to things and is a bit of a hoarder. She dislikes change of any sort. Most of the time though, Yuki is a calm and sensible person. Whenever she is really mad at someone, she insults them calmly, infuriating them, all the while remaining composed. She is also a polite person and rather impatient. She only acts this way (her outspokenness, being argumentative, etc.) towards people she is close to, being quiet and shy around people she is not familiar with. Yuki is described as studious and down-to-earth with a rather tsundere side. She is easily excited and is prone to her hyper moments and bursts into fits of laughter. Yuki dislikes hurting people though that doesn't stop her from doing it as a form of torture or because of anger or sadness. Yuki is extremely close to her clan (the Ikeda) particularly her sisters- Hina and Emiko Ikeda. They consider her their leader and have been through many things together. She is the eldest of her siblings though probably the most immature. Yuki also cares deeply for her team. And though she would never admit it, she has a soft spot for Neji Hyuga. Many have teased her and asked her (mostly her team), asking if/saying she and Neji were dating. Although Neji and Yuki both (vehemently) deny this, it should be noted that they always blush and will refuse to make any eye contact. Appearance Yuki has long (thick) dark brown hair (there are always strands of hair in her face) and (extremely) big golden eyes. She usually wears her hair in a rather messy ponytail. Yuki has two pins in her hair shaped in an x. The color of these pins are either red or blue. In Part I, Yuki wears a dark blue (purple in the anime) shirt and black pants. She wears a green jacket over it. Though she mostly wears her hears in a ponytail she alternatively wears her hair in a long braid. She also dons blue sandals similar to Naruto's and a shuriken holster. Yuki wears white bandages wrapped around her (right) leg and a brown pouch filled with weapons. After becoming a genin, she wears a blue forehead protector (on her forehead). Yuki is of slim build and medium height. In Part II, Yuki wears the same long-sleeved green jacket over her clothes. She wears a long dark blue shirt over a black shirt with green shinobi pants (leggings). Yuki also now wears black gloves. She has grown taller and her hair is longer. Also, after the timeskip, Yuki is often seen with a staff (bo) in hand. During the 4th Shinobi World War, she wears Konohagakure's uniform, the green flak jacket and a blue Allied Shinobi Forces forehead protector. She also wears her clan's sash tied around her waist. Abilities Yuki specializes in ninjutsu and taijutsu. She admires Rock Lee's and Might Guy's Strong Fist. However she does not use the Strong Fist. Instead, from this (the Strong Fist) Yuki develops her own taijutsu style: the Iron Fist, sort of a mixture of vovinam and yiquan or xingyiquan. Her weapons of choice are kunai, a staff, shuriken, poison bombs, a tanto, and wire strings. She is weak in genjutsu and her chakra control is rather poor. Because of her poor chakra control, she is unable to do medical ninjutsu. This makes her rather vulnerable to her wounds and such. She is a keen observer and kicks pretty hard. Yuki and her team have been taught shurikenjutsu and bojutsu by their sensei, Shou Tanaka, a weapon specialist. She is highly proficient in both. Yuki has a rather deadly aim when throwing projectiles and is known to always hit her mark due in part to her training with Tenten. She has also been noted to used the Body Flicker Technique. Hoshigan Like the rest of her clan, Yuki has the Hoshigan, a dojutsu kekkei genkai similar to the Byakugan. She activated her kekkei genkai at an early age. When the Hoshigan is in use, its user's eyes looks bigger. The Hoshigan gives her 360° enhanced sight (again like the Byakugan) and pinpoints a person's weak spot. Because of this, Yuki is able to use her clan's primary technique, the Self-Detonating Bombs. Ikeda clan members with particularly strong Hoshigan are able to read their enemy's attack pattern and predict their next move and find a way to counterattack. Ikeda Clan Techniques: Self- Detonating Bombs and Ikeda Taijutsu Similar to Deidara, the Ikeda use bombs to injure their enemy. They use their Hoshigan to find a person's weak spot and make small bombs and find a way to get it in the enemy (through cuts, injuries, etc.). When the bomb explodes, poisons used to create the bombs kill the enemy (depending on how much poison there is). Because of this (poison), each Ikeda clan member is required to make and carry their own antidote at all times. This gives Yuki an advantage when battling with poison. The Ikeda clan are especially known and feared for their taijutsu. They used this with their Hoshigan, finding a opponent's weakness. They then begin striking quick blows in a single session without stopping. This is (slightly) similar to the Strong Fist. There is one distinct difference though and that is the Ikeda clan often incorporate poison into their technique. The Ikeda clan also use another tactic, in which they wrap their leg around their enemy's leg, effectively tripping them and then punching their face (like a sort of uppercut). Lightning Release Yuki's chakra type (affinity) is Lightning Release. Though she uses many techniques, her main one is Lightning Release: Surrounding Orb, in which she surrounds her opponent with lightning that paralyzes them. She also uses Thunder and Lightning Bolt, a technique where she attacks her enemy with lightning-infused weapons (i.e kunai, shuriken, etc.). She has created one technique- Lightning Release: Ball of Thunder. This technique is similar to the Uchiha clan's Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Intelligence Yuki did extremely well in the Academy with above- average scores. She spent most of her time with her studies and is often seen with a book in hand. Yuki was able to answer the all of the questions correctly on her own in the first phase (the written part) of the Chunin Exams. Part of her knowledge comes from knowing how people will react (like human psychology) and using them in her favor, generally manipulating them (their emotions). She can mask her own feelings and lie easily. Yuki's main talent though is able to think up a good plan even under stress with little information to go on, demonstrated during the 4th Shinobi World War, where she is able to fight several opponents stronger than her by outwitting them through complex plans. Her intelligence lets her find out the inner workings of a technique and counterattack. Stats Ninjutsu: 4, Taijutsu: 3.5, Genjutsu: 2.5, Intelligence: 4, Strength: 2.5, Speed: 2.5, Stamina: 4, Hand seals: 3.5 Total: 26 Part I Introduction Arc Yuki is first seen cheering as she graduated from the Academy. She, her teammates, Noboro Aburame and Kyo Kishimoto and their sensei Shou Tanaka form Team Tanaka (Team 5). Yuki is slightly shy at first when she meets her teammates but gradually warms up to them. As they wait for Shou, they try to guess what their sensei was like (As the only thing they really know about him is his name and that he was male). Yuki and her teamates' first impression of their team sensei was that he was stern and cruel. They soon discover though, that Shou was the opposite- warm and friendly- sort of like Iruka Umino, their former sensei. They all introduce themselves and are immediately given a weapon (as Shou was a weapon specialist) as a small gift. Yuki is given a kunai, Kyo a shuriken, and Noboro a katana. Chunin Exams Arc Yuki and her teamates (Team Tanaka/Team 5) entered the Chunin Exams- something that surprised everyone. In the first phase, Yuki is is able to answer all the written questions correctly on her own, though loses hope in her team on the tenth question. She is about to quit when she hears Naruto Uzumaki's speech, which inspires her. Her team pass the tenth question and move on to the second phase. Team Tanaka/Team 5 find themselves in the Forest of Death (slightly scared of Anko Mitarashi) with the heaven scroll and watched with the other teams as Sasuke in his cursed seal form beat up the Oto nin. There Yuki slowly recognizes Neji Hyuga- the genius. Team Tanaka/Team 5 spend a day coming up with a complex plan and through an elaborate trick, they get the other scroll (the earth scroll) from another Konoha-nin team, successfully going on to the preliminaries. A month later, Yuki is seen with her sensei (Shou Tanaka) at the preliminaries, observing her teammates' matches and congratulating and cheering them. Yuki is then matched up against Kohana Takahashi, a Kirigakure nin, and though fights well, ends up being tricked by Kohana with a posion bomb, and knocked unconscious. Kohana, however, does not stop beating Yuki up, despite the fact that she is still unconscious. Kohana is disqualified, and Yuki, who is severely injured, is rushed to the hospital. Yuki is later told by her sensei that her teammates had nearly killed Kohana Takahashi after that and both got eliminated as a result. Invasion of Konoha Arc Yuki is seen attending the Third Hokage's funeral. Time-skip Ashamed of having lost her match against Kohana Takahashi (and sad because of the Third Hokage's death), Yuki began to train vigorously, getting help from her team, and Team Gai (as Might Guy had taken an interest in her skill in taijutsu after watching her fight in the Chunin Exams), or occasionally Chouji and Shino. Within time, she improves, mostly in taijutsu. During this time, she also develops a crush on Neji. Yuki promises herself to get stronger. She is seen waving goodbye to Naruto when he leaves Konoha for three years to train with Jiraiya. During the time-skip, Yuki is promoted to a chunin and improves her chakra control. Her team go on missions, often with other teams- though mostly with Team Guy. She spends her time training with her team and taking long walks around Konohagakure, often acommpanied by Neji Hyuga. Part II Sasuke and Sai Arc Yuki and her team are walking around Konoha when they are spotted by Naruto. Yuki is surprised to see Naruto after three years and at how much he has grown. At first, she does not recognize Naruto, something she is embarrassed about, once she realizes who he is, as there are not many people who are blond, wear orange, and have whisker marks. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Yuki learns of Asuma's death from her sensei. She offers to play a game of shogi with Shikamaru, but he refuses. She spends the whole day walking and talking with Choji and Shino, later visiting Asuma's grave. Yuki's team (Team Tanaka/Team 5) was sent with Team Yamato to back up Team 10, who were fighting two Akatsuki members. Yuki, Sai, and Sakura head to where Shikamaru was battling Hidan. By the time they get there, though, Shikamaru has already finished his fight. They then return to Konohagakure. Choji and Shikamaru invite Yuki to watch the clouds (and have snacks) with them, but she declines, saying she was meeting Neji for some soba. At this, Shikamaru and Choji exchange knowing looks, much to Yuki's confusion. Itachi Pursuit Arc Because Tsunade was worried about the Eight Man Squad, she sent Team Tanaka (Team 5) after them (sort of as back- up) to keep an eye on them. They split up and spy on them, generally trying to protect them. When they regroup, they each express their amazement at how they weren't noticed the whole time. When they finished, they reported back to Tsunade and were given the rest of the day off. Yuki is asked to borrow some medical texts from the Nara clan for Tsunade. Afterwards, Yuki wanders around, bumping into Neji. They spend the rest of the day sparring together. Invasion of Pain Arc Yuki was with her teammates training when Pain attacked the village. She goes off to find her clan (the Ikeda) and when reassured by a close friend that they were safe, immediately sets out and does her best to help the Konohagakure villagers evacuate. She is then confronted by one of Pain's Paths (the Human Path, to be exact) who promptly kills her after trying (albeit unsuccessfully) to get information about Naruto and on his whereabouts. Her body is later on found by Team Gai, and they attempt to get Sakura to heal her, although Yuki is already dead. She is later on revived by Pein's Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique. Afterwards, Yuki is seen with the Konoha villagers cheering Naruto on. Five Kage Summit Arc Yuki and her teamates were with all of the Konoha 11 (except Team 7) as they decided to eliminate Sasuke Uchiha. She is seen watching as Naruto assured everyone he'd take care of Sasuke. Yuki is also later told by Sakura Haruno that Tsunade had awaken from her coma. Later, Neji and Yuki are seen together talking about the birds. Confining the Jinchuriki Arc The Ikeda clan is informed by the Fifth Hokage (Tsunade) of the coming war. The clan decides that the younger generation will fight in place of the elders as their representatives in war. Preparations are made and many of Ikeda clan members start argue about the coming new war. Yuki and her sisters- Hina and Emiko are sent off to inform their allies of the decision. The Ikeda going off to fight are given a sash by the elders with the clan symbol sewn on it, to remind them of what they were fighting for, who they were, and sometimes used to identify their body if slain in the war. Yuki clutches her sash and vows to help win this war. Shinobi World War Arc Konohagakure is prepared to enter into the 4th Shinobi World War. Yuki is placed in the Third Division along with Lee, Guy, Sakura, her teammates, and her sisters. She is seen with Rock Lee watching Sakura heal Guy. Yuki is seen looking worried and voices her concerns to Sakura about how it was the first war for them. The Third Division is instructed by Kakashi to rush and help the Surprise Attack Division and they soon engage in battle with the reincarnated ninja. Many soon died. Yuki is shocked after seeing reincarnated Ikeda clan leaders. She is given command of a group of Ikeda clan members to help fight against them (Here her knowledge of the Ikeda's many secret techniques helps). After two days of fighting, Yuki collapses and is immediately sent to the Logistical Support and Medical Division. She is then healed by Sakura Haruno. One of Naruto's many shadow clones soon arrives to help the Third Division. They are told that Naruto and Killer Bee are fighting the 'masked Madara.' ''They are also instructed to go and help them after they finished fighting. Yuki is later seen running behind Lee and Tenten as she and the Konoha 11 rush to Naruto, Killer Bee, Kakashi, and Guy's aid. She tells herself, for Naruto to hang in there, and that help was on its way. When everyone finally arrives at the battlefield, Yuki is seen glaring at Madara Uchiha as she stood behind her sisters with the rest of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Yuki is seen holding back tears when she learns that Neji died before ultimately breaking down and crying uncontrollably. Yuki soon stops crying, and as she does, she says quietly (so that no one can hear), "You died honorably", to Neji Hyuga, vowing to never forget him. She stays in quite a daze for a while as she thinks of Neji and all her memories of him. She is then seen staring defiantly at the Madara and Obito- the opponents. Yuki is promptly given some of Kurama's chakra and immediately starts attacking with renewed strength. Trivia * Yuki's favorite food is spicy ramen, while her least favorite food is mushrooms. She likes spicy foods. ** Yuki's hobbies are reading, drawing, and collecting odd bits of trivia. *Yuki has completed 42 official missions in total: 12 D-rank, 21 C-rank, 7 B-rank, 2 A-rank, and 0 S-rank. **Yuki translates into 'snow or happiness.' *Yuki would like to have a rematch with Kohana Takahashi. **Yuki's favorite phrase is 'Love conquers all' and her favorite word is ''justice.' *Yuki is afraid of heights and snakes. **Yuki has a strange obsession with trees and most birds. *Yuki likes to play shogi with Shikamaru Nara. She has yet to beat him and he thinks she is troublesome. **Yuki has no sense of direction. She also stares into space a lot and can't cook. -spaces out- * The author (creator) is reminded of Yuki whenever she hears "September" by Earth, Wind, & Fire. **Yuki likes taking walks. She often sings while walking. She's got a pretty good voice. *Yuki loves her jacket and is extremely attached to it. It has never been ripped and she wears it all the time. **Yuki is for some reason, prone to stomachaches and headaches. *Yuki's a pretty picky eater and has a good memory. She's also pretty good at building stuff. **Yuki doesn't like trying new things and in her spare time, she writes haikus. Quotes *(To herself)'' 'I am an Ikeda, and Ikedas don't give up! *(To Neji)'' 'Never forget who you are.' *(To Naruto) 'Who are you?' SAA A while later... 'Eh? Naruto?!' *(To Neji) 'The birds are beautiful.' *(To her teamates) 'We need to set an example for the next generation!' *(To Neji) 'You died honorably. Like a bird set free from its cage.' *(To Neji) '''I love you!' '' '' Creation and Conception Yuki Ikeda was originally supposed to be called Yumi Ishii (the name Haruhi had also been considered) but I decided to name her Yuki Ikeda instead (I do have another OC named Yumi, though). She was inspired by all the Konohagakure girls (and Temari)- though mostly by Hinata. Her team name- Team Tanaka (Team 5)- is named that because Tanaka is one of the author's (me) favorite characters in Black Butler. She is mostly based off Vietnam from Hetalia. Also, she was meant to have an androgyous appearance. This (the androgydous appearance trait) has been instead incorporated into Yuki's teamate, Kyo Kishimoto. I must put more info in Part I and II, I must!!!!!!!!!!! When your abilities outnumber your arcs, you know you're in trouble. I'll be adding her team. ^^ Reference Sorry, I have no pictures though you are welcome to contribute some if you like :) I don't own Naruto- that is Masashi Kishimoto's. I do, however, own Yuki Ikeda. Feel free to edit. Please comment! -_- <- barely surviving By the way... do you think she is a Mary-Sue? Also, if you want, go check out my other OC, Yumi Honda. (I guess I like names that start with YU) I have Shou Tanaka's page!~ I also have a page on a Mary- Sue (Rei Sato). Will be adding Kyo Kishimoto and Noboro Aburame soon! :) I also have to get the Ikeda clan's page... Does anyone know how to get the table for stats? With three rows? Extra stuff: #The Ikeda clan's symbol is a tree within a circle with birds. #Yuki doesn't like killing people. Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:Kekkei Genkai